une drole de vie !
by elena gilbert3
Summary: c'est l'histoire d'une fille de 17 ans qui se nomme Elena gilbert elle vie avec son frere et ses parents et un jours a lieu un tragique accident ... je vous laisse découvrire la suite en lisant
1. Chapitre 1

_**CHAPITRE 1: des retrouvailles génial **_

c'est une jeune fille de 17 ans qui se nomme Elena Gilbert elle vie avec sa famille c'est-a-dire son frere Jeremy qui a 15 ans puis ces parents Miranda et Greyson .

Cette petite famille habite a Mystic Falls , alors qu'Elena parle avec Bonnie au telephone elle entend son pere dire :

- hey , ca faisait longtemps dis donc !

puis sa mere dire :

- ca me fait plaisir que tu est put faire le voyage pour venire nous rendre visite et tu ma manqué !

puis d'un seul coup elle entend une voix famillière dire :

-oui moi aussi ca me fait très plaisir d'être chez toi ma Miranda chérie !

lorsqu'elle entendit cette phrase Elena se rendit compte qu'une seul personne appelait sa mere ainsi c'était donc Jenna la tante adorée !

elle s'excusa donc auprès de Bonnie avant de raccrocher !

Elle descendit les escaliers en vitesse et courut dans le salon , elle y decouvrit donc Jenna !

- tante Jenna ! s'exclamat Elena

Jeremy en entendant ca soeur prononcer se prenom descendit rejoindre la troupe dans le salon et fus très surpris d'y retrouver sa tante Jenna

- Elena , Jeremy comme vous avez changer ! s'exclamat Jenna

- Dit on peut allez faire une croisiere en famille ? demanda Elena

- Je ne sais pas ma cherie nous nous somme tous d'accord propose plutot a ta tante ! dit sa mere

- si tu le souhaite Elena ! dit Jenna heureuse de pouvoir passez un moments en famille .

- Alors que diriez vous de vendredi soir , c'est toujours plus beau la nuit ! proposa Elena

- Je ne peux pas ! les 2 semaines a venire je ne suis pas libre ! quand tant va tu tante Jenna ? demanda Jeremy

- Heu ... Dans 2 semaines ! s'exclama Jenna

- Tant pis on fera ca une prochaine fois ! Mais ducoup est ce que je peux allez a la fete samedi soir ? demanda Elena

- Elena ne rate pas une soirée en famille sil te plait ! s'exclama sa mère

- sil te plait maman ! dit Elena

- Bon d'accord mais que ca ne devienne pas une habitude ma cherie ! dit Miranda

- Merci maman et ne t'inquiete pas une fois n'est pas coutume ! dit elle en rigolant

_**CHAPITRE 2 : UN TRAGIQUE ACCIDENT **_

Elena s'ennuyant a la fête appelle sa mere

-oui allo maman tu peux venir me chercher sil te plait ? dit Elena

- que ce passe t-il ma cherie c'est nul ta fête ? dit Miranda

- est bien il faut croire en plus moi et Matt on c'est énerver parce qu'il parlait de mariage et d'avoir des enfants enfin l'avenir et je ne suis pas sur d'en vouloir ! dit Elena

- he bien libere le et ne fait pas trainer les choses ou vous souffrirer tout les deux ! Et moi et ton pere on arrive ! dit Miranda

les parents arrivèrent prire Elena puis en passant sur le pont Greyson perdit le contrôle du volant et la voiture tombit dans le lac personne n'arrivait a ouvrir sa portière donc il se calmèrent et attendirent , la mère d'Elena avait perdu conscience et il ne restait que elle est son père . Au moments ou elle perdit conscience un jeune homme arriva sous l'eau et les vit ! il allait sauver le père mais celui ci refusait tan qu'il restais Elena car il savait qu'il y avait encore une chance de la sauver . donc il sauva Elena , puis lorsqu'il y retourna le pere et la mere etait tout deux morts .

_**CHAPITRE 3 : UNE ANNONCE FOUDROYANTE **_

A son reveille Elena était à l'hopital , a ses côtés se trouvait Jeremy , Jenna , Caroline , Matt et Bonny . En les voyant elle leur demanda se qu'il s'était passé , les un après les autres répètait :

- Dit lui

- Non toi dit lui

etc etc a un moments Elena secria :

- STOP ca suffit maintenant dites moi ce qu'il c'est passer !

tous se regardait avec tristesse jusqu'au moments ou Elena dit :

- Tante Jenna explique moi sil te plait !

Jenna prononça :

- Euh ... Et bien ... Comment dire ...

puis elle se mit a pleurer .

- Mais expliquer moi j'en ai marre moi d'attendre ! Je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe et d'ailleurs ou son papa et maman Jeremy ! s'énerva Elena

- Bon je vais tout t'expliquer , enfaite les parents et toi avez ue un accident mais ... la seul personne qui ait survecu c'est toi ! expliqua Jeremy

- Non , c'est pas possible ! se mit a pleurer Elena sans en croire une seul parole . tout ca c'est de ma faute sil ne serait pas venue me chercher ils ne serait pas morts c'est injuste c'est moi qui aurait du mourrir !

- Non ne dit pas ca Elena tu as tout faut ! c'est pas ta faute , il ne faut pas t'en vouloir ! lui dit Matt

- Je suis désoler Matt mais je te quitte je dois etre seul un certain temps ! s'excusa Elena

- Je te comprends , c'est normal tu est boulversé parce que les personnes qui t'ont élevé sont mortes ! la pardonna Matt

- Merci je sais maintenant pourquoi on a toujours ete meilleur ami ! dit Elena

_**CHAPITRE 4 : UN ENTERMENT **_

Le jour J est arriver ! Et oui c'est aujourd'hui l'enterment de Miranda et Greyson ! tout le monde se rejoind au cimetiere , Elena et toute sa famille sont éfondré par cette perte . Elena sans veut toujours parce qu'elle dit que si elle ne les avait pas appeler pour qu'ils viennent la chercher ils ne serait pas morts !

dans le cimetiere Elena et Bonny remarquère un jeune homme qui avait l'air musclé le seul problème était qu'il était de dos !

- Quelle dommage que nous ne puissions pas voir son visage ! s'exclama Elena

et Bonny répondit :

- Tu as bien raison mais arrête donc de pleurer sinon tu vas avoir des rides plus tot que prevue ! Et ca je te le promet , promesse de meilleur amie !

la réponse d'Elena fut :

- Merci ma Bonny chérie , je t'adore parce que tu est toujours la pour me consoler ! tu est , tu reste et tu sera a jamais ma meilleur amie !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma meilleur amie pour la vie ! dit Bonny joyeuse

puis d'un coup on appela Elena pour voir le corps de ses parents une derniere fois avant de les enterrers , puis elle se mit a pleurer en revoyant le visage de ses parents puis elle se mit a se souvenir de lorsqu'ils passait des soirées ensemble a rigoler ! Elle recommançait a s'en vouloir ppour leur avoir ôté la vie !

Alors elle chuchota un :

- Je vous aime , vous me manquerez , Adieu !

Et la elle fondit en larme


	2. Chapter 5

Comment peux tu être aussi joyeuse ? demanda Jeremy étonné par sa soeur

Je ne sais pas mais pour tout t'avouez je ne vais pas très bien mais ne le dis pas a Jenna sinon elle va s'inquièté ! lui avoua Elena


End file.
